the Alternate Xmen
by AlbinoF0x
Summary: logan hears of the death of Sabertooth and that the cure is only temporary in one day. now he has a psychotic woman on his heels whos best friend happens to be a newly re-mutated mystique. the thing is, he kind of likes her. het alert. no slash NONE!


DISCLAIMER: i do not own the X-men characters, world or comics. i have yet to become affiliated with Marvel Comics and so i claim nothing but the plotline of this particular story and the character Hex (Esther Lensherre).

The Altertnate X-Men

scene 1

prologue

she didn't belong. if anyone had seen her they would have known that much. this woman, with her straight black hair and pale skin, had an aura of menace about her, as if out for blood. in a way, she was. but violence was for another time. she had work to do.  
her heels clacked with every step she took in her highly professional khaki suit and heels. this was necessary if for any reason she was caught here in this area of the Pentagon. she could not be deemed an intruder. and now, if someone recognized her, she could not simply change as she once could. thinking of this her face radiated with a sense of revenge. she would make Eric pay!  
raven turned into a large cubicle in the far corner of the office, removing a thin glove from her briefcase. she stepped up to the scanner and slipped the glove onto her left hand, placing it onto the blue square. a thin line of light scanned the false print and blipped as the false wall opened into a dimly lit chamber. smirking to herself at the idiotically simple technology of humans, she strode with meaning to the main computer in the large database room. the absence of workers in this, as she remembered, usually active room put her on her guard. it was NOT supposed to be empty. but she had to continue regardless of the risks.  
the moment she seated herself the computer screen flashed a message and a woman's voice spoke out.  
[password please] a small microphone slid from inside the desk from the sensor in the chair she sat on. she had to research the woman who sat here carefully. for three weeks she had been gaining enough weight to match the woman exactly. thank god she was reasonably slim. placing a small object to her mouth, she pressed the button on its side and spoke into it.  
"secretary of state, Dumont Jenna." she said blandly as the small contraption converted her voice to the woman's exact frequency. the computer blipped and a small square of the table sank in to reveal a miniscule needle. raven placed a small covering over her finger and pressed it against the object, letting the engineered blood flow into the analyzer. there was a small buzz and opened for use. she chuckled smugly, she may have no mutation in her blood any longer, but heaven be damned if she couldn't hack into anything put in front of her.  
"impressive." raven nearly jumped if she hadn't been almost certain someone had arranged for the emptiness of the room. holding her breath, she readied for anything and turned around. but nobody was there. but the voice rang out again. "you lost you're gift to the Cure, yet you proven just as, if not more resourceful than before. you do not disappoint mystique." her voice seemed to have a light British accent, raven concluded. poised for any possible scenario, she stood up and slowly, cautiously began to wander the room, step by step. but nothing revealed itself.  
"what do you want?" she asked coldly to the emptiness around her. there was a small shuffling of papers and ravens head whiplashed over to see a woman looking through a stack of files casually. her bright red hair seemed to shine with a light of its own against the pale skin of her cheeks as they turned up with her cocky smile. her eyes avoided ravens gaze as she continued to file. her clothing was identical to that of her own.  
"only to help love." the woman turned her eyes towards raven with a fanged grin, glowing just as red as her crimson hair. suddenly she threw out her hand, a hurricane like blast of air throwing raven across the room into the wall with a violent crash. the woman lowered her hand and made towards her limp barely conscious form.  
"pardon my force." she said monotone. "but i cannot risk you interrupting me. as our time is short and the workers will wake from their _nap_." raven glared at her through blurry eyes.  
"who are you?" she redhead smiled, her overlong canines flashing.  
"that's what i like to hear." she mused. "my name you already know. but you may call me Hex. i am in need of you're exceptionally unique skills for a certain 'project'." Hex's expression exchanged for a sneer as she continued. "magneto...he is regaining his mutation." raven held in an angry gasp.  
"Eric?" he growled. "how?" she raised an eyebrow at the woman who called herself hex. "how do you know this for sure?" hex smirked pinched mystiques neck, making her go out in goose bumps. hex held a single blue scale for her to see. raven couldn't believe it! she placed a hand to her cheek and winced as small scales began erupting over it, piercing through her skin. then as soon as it had started it stopped. gazing up at the woman she took the outreached hand and stood up. her hand covered in random patches of scales.  
"so…who sent you?" mystique asked her sternly, still not knowing to trust her or not. Hex laughed coldly, her voice almost...layered, like her own had been.  
"oh. nobody sent me." she snickered. "ive been an observer since the beginning. watching you observing the movements of the so called 'X-men' and infamous 'brethren'. every move you made, every secret, every battle; i was there, always. just waiting for the opportune moment. the efforts you and magneto made against the humans? trifles, nothing more. We homo superior's may have advanced evolution on our side. but the humans can adapt, just like us. and they finally used out own against us. they are, as much as i loath my very tongue for uttering such an atrocity, our equals. their weapons match ours. and without peace between us, both shall become extinct."  
"but what of the cure? the hitch?" hex growled and mystique could have sworn her eyes had shifted color.  
"the cure is a temporary gene retardant. but when it wears off...the mutant goes though a lengthily withdrawal...and they strengthen three fold for every dose." mystique couldn't hold in her fear this time.  
"hed be twelve times STONGER!" she thought about the damage he had done when it had been just his normal strength. Hex nodded.  
"we MUST kill him before he comes into full maturity. if not...even HE wont be able to control it." mystique's eyes narrowed and smiled.  
"who gets the honors?" hex gave a vampirish grin. this time her eyes flashed more noticeably, to a pupil-less silvery blue.  
"that my friend...depends on the outcome of the plan im about to explain." mystique found this woman so familiar somehow. where had she seen her before?  
"who are you?" she asked suspiciously. hes smirked and stepped back. waiving a hand in front of herself. her hair lengthened and flowed to a floaty platinum blonde, her eyes turned a bright green and her nose grew somewhat. mystique watched in awe as she realized who this was. 'so...Eric failed to kill her after all.'  
"Esther Eisenhardt..." she smiled anticipant. "nice to finally meet you."

"there's...no you cant be serious!" logan exclaimed at the storm. only ten minutes ago he'd been called into her new office with hopes of some news on the whereabouts of saber tooth. but...hed never expected THIS! "Killed?" he shook with anger. who other than HIM had the right to kill that bastard! Who? "how?" storm was delicate with her words. one slip and she would have holes in every wall in the school.

"Logan..."she decided to show him the pictures. she pulled them out of her desk and handed them to him, ready to call in peter if needed. "i am not entirely sure how...but these are the photos taken of his body." Logan ripped them out of her hand, expecting either a disembodied head, decapitated body or both. it was the only way to ki-

"...holy hell." he whispered in shock. saber tooth...he looked unharmed...completely and totally. the only difference was his eyes. they were completely white. rolled into his head.

"they aren't rolled back. i know that's what you're thinking." Logan looked up confused. "they checked every inch of him including his eyes. his pupils and irises; they aren't… _there_." he looked down from her sickened face and found a close up on his eyes. it was as if all detail had been erased. what kind of mutant could kill like this? no detectible harm but fucked up eyes?  
"do we know who did this?" he asked her  
"we don't...but this was not random. Mr. Creed was _placed_, Logan; at the front door of a large mansion, abandoned since before the civil war." logan's eyes widened as a short flash of dim candle light through his mind.  
"You're always sick..." a young voice echoed.  
Then it was gone. Storm gazed at him worriedly.  
"What did you see?" Logan fought painfully to gain it back, to remember more. but as usual the flashbacks never came when he needed them.  
"...just...light. some kid talking." ororo nodded.  
"to you think perhaps the mention of the Canadian mansion may have triggered it? that would give us a lead as to why he was put the-"  
"wait! did you say Canadian?" Logan asked firmly. she nodded again.  
"victors file mentioned he was Canadian." he pondered. "...any way I could take a trip?" the storm rolled her eyes fondly.  
"Honestly Logan. you should relax for a while. Sometimes things come to you. you don't have to chase them all the time." Logan shook his head."  
"Storm, victors dead. i want some answers." he growled. "im not gonna stop until i get them. you know that." ororo nodded in agreement and smiled. Logan never stopped until he was satisfied.  
"you will not be going alone." she sighed insistently. "if someone killed Mr. creed then they could very well be after you. this could be bait. even the humans know of your obsession with killing him." Logan wanted to argue. but he knew storm was as stubborn as he was.  
"whos going with me?" Logan asked.  
storm smirked evilly.

"will you punks SHUT! UP!" Logan yelled behind him as he tried to concentrate on the ice covered road. the rain didn't help his nerves any, normally he would have been fine. he could survive the worst crash. but he had bobby, rogue, warren, peter, and curt in the back. he thanked whoever was up there that storm had let him bring his best friend along. he wouldn't have been able to keep his already thin string of sanity from snapping. everyone in the back hadn't ceased jabbering him to insanity since they had left a day and eight hours ago. nobody had even stopped to sleep! peter growled at him as the rest whined.  
"we told you wed shut up if you just put on bobbies backstreet boys file." Logan tried his best to contain his disgust.  
"thats even WORSE than listening to you kids." he had, hours ago begun to try and amuse himself by counting the odd slang they used. so far he had counted, seven "whatevs", twenty nine, "randomes", twelve "thats soooo danks", one hundred and sixty three "likes", and two "totallys". he figured the last was finally growing out of date (thank god!). it had been the last straw when bobby and rogue began to practically swallow each others faces while the rest hooted and cat called. He'd pulled over, tossed them out and kept driving. it was about ten miles later that it began to dawn on him that bobby would not be able to keep rogue warm. so he turned tail and picked them up swearing to them hed find a mutant to fuse their lips together if they did that again.  
"hey Logan?" asked warren. Logan rolled his eyes. What did it take for them to be QUIET! ...besides the damned music.  
"what?" he snapped.  
"what's scarier than sitting on you're dads lap?"  
" i wouldn't know." he growled sarcastically.  
"sitting on you're dads lap and he gets a hard on." everyone was suddenly silent. curt gulped. 'oh, hes in for it now...' Logan was silent and kept driving. but nobody could miss the pulsing vein in his temple. they all knew he HATED stupid jokes like that. but warren didn't seem to care.  
"hey Logan?" he didn't wait for an answer. "whats scarier than that?" Logan was silent, but his knuckles turned white as he drove on. "sitting on you're grandpas lap and he gets a hard on." it was now that everyone feared for warrens life. Logan's right hand flexed and his center blade shot out, giving a clear, "fuck you." for them all to see. Warren was quiet until the blade was safely put away. then he did the most stupid thing he may have ever done in his life.  
"hey Logan...what's scarier than that?" everyone held thier breath and waited for the bloodbath. "sitting on you're GRANDMAS lap and she gets a hard on." logan snapped.  
"ALL RIGHT! THATS IT!" he quickly pressed the auto drive and leaped into the back seat.  
"NO LOGAN! STOP!" cried out curt in exasperation. but he did nothing as he valued his life. rogue however seemed to not care and jumped in front of warren, grabbing Logans wrists.  
"logan!" his froze and looked at her. "it was a stupi-LOGAN!" suddenly he began to shudder, his veins popping from his skin, eyes wide in terror. but she was in such shock she couldn't let go.  
"ro-" he attempted to speak as everyone screamed at an unresponsive rogue, struggling to find a way to stop her without touching her. peter, in desperation, hardened his hand to steel and whacked her upside the head as gently as he could. rogue let go and passed out. logan gasped for breath and collapsed onto warrens lap. and being the idiot he was...made a comment.  
"i think i have a hard on." peter gave him a whack too, though tried not to laugh as logan growled at him, still unable to move. bobby grunted as he lifted the man up, setting him onto the seat next to him. everyone was quiet until he spoke again.  
"i thought she got the cure..."

"now approaching destination." announced the GPS monotone. Logan sighed with relief. off about three miles she could see the silhouette of the old mansion. it had been a few hours since the accident and had long since gone back behind the wheel. but rogue sat in the back, silent as a church mouse embarrassed and horrified at herself. bobby stroked her cheek as she tried to avoid it. but nothing happened.  
"its gonna be okay rogue...well find out what happe-SHIT LOGAN LOOKOUT!" logan turned his eyes back onto the road and screeched the car to a halt. there standing in the road, was a figure, cloaked in a trench coat and fedora.  
"the hell?" Logan looked closer. he couldn't see the persons face, but rolling down the window to get a scent, is breath hitched. her smell was overwhelmingly strong, as if there had been a crowd before them, not just one woman. this...he wasn't sure who she was, but she obviously wanted something, and he wasn't about to take the chance that it was peaceful.  
"curt..." he muttered. "get the kids into the house down there." curt nodded and crawled into the back hugging the protesting group. in a puff of indigo smoke, they were gone. he sat in the car and waited for her to move, but the only motion was the billowing of her cloak in the cold wind.  
"cummon...what do you want?" he murmured under his breath. as if answering the question the cloaked woman opened her arms, raising them in invitation. logan growled. hed bet his life that she had been the one to kill victor. though, how...he didnt plan on giving her a chance to explain, or demonstrate. he opened the car door and stepped out, ejecting his claws. the woman nodded, still not showing her face, and the cloak simply...dissolved, revealing...  
'shes gotta be nuts.' she wore a short flowing skirt, belted with a bullet chain, a gun at her hip. her shirt a torn violet tank top and a ripped sleeved denim jacket. she removed the hat and threw it into the air as it dissolved as well, her crimson red hair, and knee length ponytail falling out. her hands were gloved in fingerless leather, and around her neck was a spiked collar. her knee high leather boots were spiked all the way down the back with studs at the steel toes. this was just some punk bitch. logan thought. but a small voice in the back of his head reminded him of the many he underestimated with near fatal results. logan began to walk towards her as she gave him a smug grin.  
"little Jamesy..." she snickered. Logan recognized the accent as British, maybe with a cockney twang. But the hell was Jamesy? "i was hoping you'd accept my invitation." logan advanced a bit slower.  
'so she did kill him.'  
"invitation?" he asked gruffly. she nodded and brushed her bangs out of her eyes.  
"i have to admit." she held a hand in front of her face and examined her abnormally long nails, which she had painted black. "im not sure i like these..." the nails elongated a few inches, to reveal the hard, yellowish brown claws underneath. logans gazed that them, unbelieving. those looked like-  
"he was a hard one to break, that victor." logan lost it. and leaped at her with a roar, catching her chest with his claws, sending them both to the ground. he sneered at her, removing his left hand, but as he did, her wound began to heal. he looked at her with a mixture of fear and confusion as she began to laugh in a layered voice.  
"are you going to kill me james?" he punched her in the face, but she only laughed harder, and kicked him off with the force of a freight train, sending him flying. just before he landed some twenty odd feet away she appeared out of thin air and shoved her claws into his stomach, throwing him to the ground, leering.  
"what's wrong love?" she purred licking her exposed canines. "am i too much for you?" logan gave out a growl and shoved his blades into her lower abdomen. her eyes widened with her grin. as she stood up, releasing him and herself, as her wound closed without a trace. Logan jackknifed to his feet and aimed a round house kick to her head, who dodged and swung her leg under him. he tripped landing on his fingertips and flipped back to graze her cheek with his left claws. licking the blood from it, the redhead's hand glowed purple and swung her arm up, the ground under logans feet bursting up into a column propelling him through the air, landing with a thump on the tip of it. she climbed her way up in a cat like manner and drew her fist up to his chin, but before he could be thrown off he grabbed her neck and dragged her with him. she took his wrist in her clawed hands and twisted it, forcing him to let go, and she swung him into the ground, landing hard on his chest, her boot heel just missing his groin.  
"the hell, do you WANT with me?" he exclaimed as he grabbed her leg, throwing her into the ground as he leaped to his feet. she only laughed and did not get up. he took her by the neck and slammed her against the cars hood, placing his adamantium blades to her throat. she gave him a seductive smile and traced a finger between his legs.  
"so VIOLENT, jamesy..." she narrowed her blood red eyes licking her lip as they flowed to a sivery blue. logan suddenly felt a bit nauseous and blinked a small bit of water in his eyes away. But when his eyes opened again, she was gone. Logan frantically looked around him. but she was nowhere to be seen. all was quiet but the wind and engine of the still running car. he knew shed be back. she was just toying with him. he made one more round check and got back into the car. as he drove on to the mannor up ahead, he looked into the rear view mirror, not noticing his eyes...his _crimson_ eyes.

as Logan continued down the gravel path, he found it odd how quickly hed calmed down as soon as hed gone. he knew he should have searched the area, not just glanced over a small perimeter around him. so...why hadn't he? he remembered how incredibly swift shed been, that woman-er, girl? she had looked so young! like shed barely reached her early twenties. what had compelled her to become so -he didn't even finish the thought. hed become like that before hed even reached puber-

how...how did he suddenly know that? he growled and shook it off. he wasn't so ignorant as to think he was just speculating. his memories had been coming back one by one for the past twelve years. this was just another one. though...it wasn't really a memory...just remembrance.  
'that red head' his thoughts trailed back to her. who was she? he already had some idea of her mutation. shed somehow sucked victors life away. he thought back to when hed seen her claws. she had taken them from him...and her personality was identical to his. perhaps she absorbed him? he shuddered, thinking of what it must have been like, ripped from your own body. but what kind of life did she lead? he almost felt a sliver of pity. had to be a lonely one. nobody turns that hellish with a happy childhood. but hell if her life hadn't been good to her genetically.  
his thoughts flew to that moment where hed first seen her up close, though at the time he was too focused on LIVING than what shed looked like.  
_'whats wrong love? am i too much for you?'_ the way shed looked at him, he wasnt stupid. that had been an innuendo if hed ever heard one. her grin...the way shed licked her canines...hed always had a thing for- NO! nonononono! bad! LOGAN! he growled. possibly the WORST thing to be doing was lusting after someone who wanted to kill him, fangs be damned! he tried to think of what to tell curt and the Friggin Four.  
'that i was groped by a psychotic red head punk and liked it?' he leaned his head back, thinking of how ironically tender it had been compared to her attacks._ 'so VIOLENT jamesey...' _he shivered against his better judgment, and tried not to go any further with these thoughts, focusing on the road, he was almost there. but as he watched the path in front of him, he felt nauseous...again. he turned to look in the right side view mirror and jumped.

"were there, love." she said nonchalantly, pointing to the house a mere twenty yards away. Logan was frozen. how the hell did she get in? she smiled in an unreadable way.

"dont look at me like that jamesy. you knew i wasn't just gonna leave you alone." logan sensed she wasn't about to attack him again quite yet, but growled angrily at her.

"you never did answer my question." he said as he pulled up in front of the overlarge house. "what do you want?"

"its not a matter of what I want james, but what _we_ want." logan stopped the engine and pulled the keys out of ignition.

"why do you call me that?" he asked. "and what do you mean WE?" the red head shook her head.

"because thats your name, james. you really _have_ forgotten everything." Logan gazed at her strangely. how would she know these things? what was her _real_ reason for killing victor?

"who are you?"

"my name is of no importance just yet, love." they both got out from the car. and walked to the front door way, which was boarded shut. logan released his claws about to cut through when she placed a hand on the wood. it simply...dissolved, rotted away. she stepped back once the hole was big enough for them to walk through.

"ladies first." she smirked and gestured for him to go in. logan rolled his eyes and walked through, not noticing her hand on the wood again after she entered, the dead wood growing back and petrify, sealing them in.

"logan!" rogue ran to him with the others. "what happened?"

"Who was it?"

"Did you kill them?"

"What did they want?" logan was swamped with questions that came before he could answer them. and he was feeling a bit sick again. Geeze he'd have to be careful what he ate from now on. he would have thought he didn't GET food poisoning with his mutation.

"relax. she's right he-" he had turned to pint to her but she was nowhere to be seen. curt and the others looked at him strangely.

"uh..logan. nobodies here but us." said bobby. logan was really beginning to worry. every time he felt sick she either appeared or disappeared. what was goin o-

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" peter yelled, pushing them all back. the others protested.

"peter what the hell?" warren growled. peter glared at logan.

"i don't know who you are!" he spat, taking a defensive stance. "but you sure as HELL aren't Logan!" logan cocked an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" peter narrowed his eyes.

"what are THOSE?" he pointed to logans eyes. everyone looked closer. rogue gasped.

"logan...youre eyes." a snicker rang through his mind.

'that peter is a smart one.' logan suddenly felt like he was sinking into quicksand, and his vision tunneled. as if watching everything through a tv screen, and he felt his mouth turn up into a smirk.

'who's there?' he tried to look around but found himself unable.

'you know who it is love.' logans instinct told him to widen his eyes in surprise and shock. but all he felt was a twinge of pain.

'the FUCK?' he tried to scream, the pain growing as his focus on his surroundings went in and out of focus. 'WHY CANT I-'

'dont even try james' logan felt himself say something, to the others as he slowly sook a step back. what was going on? '"whats going on?" my you're a slow one.' she snickered in his head. 'think about it logan. theres a voice in youre head. the others know somethings wrong. and now you're moving without consent of wi-'

'get THE FUCK out of my HEAD!' he screamed at her as he struggled to move, trying to ignore the quickly building pain.

"logan..." rogue refused to believe this wasnt logan, despite the crimson tinge to his eyes.

"logan prove it's you...something." logan had heard and strained to say something. ANYTHING! but all he did was laugh at her menacingly.

"why should i, love?" at that moment the entire crew readied for a fight. logan HAD TO DO SOMETHING! he strained everything he had, trying to ignore the taunting voice in his mind.

"ooout-"he inched his hands up little by little, fighting with his very soul. he would not let this bitch take him OVER! "my-he-ad!" it was sheer agony. like his body and mind were on fire. the feirce expressions around him changed to those of unbelife.

"logan!" curt understood what was happening better than anyone. hed been forced into this before, through different circumstances. "Logan FIGHT IT! THEY CANT CONTROL YOU! YOU HAVE TO KEEP IT GOING! GONT LET THEM TAKE YOU!" rogue began foreword. she had to help him!

'STOP MOVING IDIOT!' the woman screamed at him. 'YOU WANT US BOTH TO DIE?'

'if it means killing you? YES!'

'HAVE IT YOURE WAY!' he felt his claws eject as he caught the advancing rogue by the throat and pinned her against the wall, blades a centimeter from her neck. everybody rushed to fight him off.

"IF YOU WANT HER TO DIE JAMES, FINE! FIGHT ME! I'LL RUN HER THROUGH!" he roared. Everyone froze. they couldn't risk rogue getting hurt. there was no sound but the heavy breathing of a terrified rogue. logan knew they wer calculating the chances of getting him off of her before he killed her. and he would be able to do nothing to stop himself. it was bobby who finally gathered the courage in an attempt to save his fiancé's life.

"who are you?" logan felt his face shift to an amused grin.

"that's the question I wanted to hear." he sheathed his claws and let rogue go, who was too frightened to retaliate. he spoke again.

"my name is Hex...and ive come to ask for help."

'youve got a funny way of doing that' logan sneered at her. he felt a laugh escape his mouth.

"so sue me Jamesy, i like to screw with people." curt cocked his head, interested.

"you can talk to him?" hex rolled his eyes.

"as usual the young people ask the most obvious and un-needed questions."

'brace yourself love. im letting you go.' now logan knew how to recognize her attacks. he felt sick every time. in an instant he felt a wave of sensory overload as his vision returned to normal and he gained control of his body. and there in front of him was hex. without a thought he pounced onto her and raised his claws threateningly over her chest.

"dont you EVER do that again, bitch." hex just chuckled.  
"if you stab me James, id just heal." without warning she scratched his cheek her new claws, and wiggled them in his face. "remember?" logan felt a familiar itch as his wound healed and stood up, slowly sinking his claws back in. she seemed different, the way she acted...less victor and more fitting to herself.. he guessed the whole personality change was a temp. "thank victor for that." just then the was a clank above them in the rafters. all but logan and hex jumped, turning around to see what it was.  
"Friend of yours?" logan murmured sarcastically, recognizing the scent of scales. Mystique.  
"and an old acquaintance of yours, jamsie." she raised a hand and motioned for the person to come down. there was a blue flash and in a summersault, a blue woman with red hair landed on her feet gracefully.  
"nice to see you again, sexy." she winked at him playfully.  
'great. now ive got TWO phychos after me.'  
"aww...dont be like that." hex pouted seeing his disoriented expression. "we didn't come for you, love."  
"what do you want then?" rogue spat. mystique narrowed her eyes at nothing.  
"we want Eric dead." bobby spoke.  
"why? hes no threat anymo-"  
"yes...he is." logan interrupted. hex nodded.  
"james is right. or have you forgotten rougies little spasm?" rogue flinched at the childish reference.  
"whats wrong, love?" hex snickered. "baby rogue doesn't like her mutation?" bobby sneered.  
"leave her alone. she has it hard enough without you fucking with her mind like you did possessing logan." hex frowned at him, her eyes flashing with anger.  
"and you think she's the only one with a difficult life?" she strained to keep calm. peter braced for anything, as the rest watched, waiting for an opportunity to attack. "not that id expect a child to realize that others suffer just as they do." she spat.  
"and you're one to talk?" he snapped back. at this hex smirked.  
"why yes, love. i think i am, considering i survived the holocaust." everyone even logan had to hold in a gasp as she raised a numbered tattoo on her arm. logan was shocked. she had to be around ninety years old! warren looked confused.  
"i thought you're power was possession." mystique rolled her eyes.  
"mutants can have more than one power." she said. "logan can heal and has bone claws under that adamantium." with that everyone looked at logan and hex.  
"so you can possess others." started curt. "and age slowly." hex grinned and held up her claws, letting them grow.  
"not ALL i can do, love." rogue recognized those claws.  
"you killed sabertooth."  
"don't _you_ have a firm grasp of the obvious." she teased before going frighteningly serious. "back to more important things. mystique?"  
"the cure is only temporary, as youve probably figured out."  
"yeah. rogue's power flipped out on logan earlier. but it went away." hex shook her head.  
"never went away kid. just went dormant. it'll come back. and three times as strong if my research is correct. three fold for every dose taken."  
"you can guess whose gonna LOVE to get their power back." said mystique, a hint of worry in her voice. Logan gave a low growl.  
"magneto." hex flinched although only logan noticed. "im guessing you have a history?" she nodded with a look of disgust on her face.  
"hes my brother." warren cut in.  
"your brother?" hex nodded again.  
"Eric lensherre. known to most as Magnus, magneto and by only close relations, max eisenhardt. my name is Esther eisenhardt." mystique came forward to stand next to her. logan tried not to panic. he remembered how many doses of the serum hed stabbed him with.  
"i gave him four doses..." he muttered in horror at himself. but wondered why hex wanted rid of him.  
"why would you want to kill him if hes your brother?" hex gave out a metalic layered laugh.  
"logan!" she laughed. "of all the people to ask, you are the last who should." logan knew what she meant.  
"it wasnt my _choice_!" he shouted, angry shed brought up such a painful memory. "pheonix had taken her!" then he paused. "how did you know about that?" he meant of course his love for her.  
"thats 'a need to know', love."  
"vell" said curt insistantly. "ve need to know." hex looked at mystique, who nodded in agreement. she was curious as well. hex sighed and looked up at the celing.  
"fine."


End file.
